


Лошадка

by PlainTiger



Series: Немецкий для безнадежных [3]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Collage, Gen, Horror, Murder, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainTiger/pseuds/PlainTiger
Summary: Кристоф никогда не видел полнолуние вживую.
Series: Немецкий для безнадежных [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736668





	Лошадка

**Author's Note:**

> Перезалив цикла "Немецкий для безнадежных" отдельными драбблами, потому что так оказалось удобнее.
> 
> Кристоф Крамер, проблемы с памятью и лошадка.

Кристоф никогда не видел полнолуние вживую. С самого рождения этот день для него — чистый лист, а о том, что произошло, он узнавал лишь со слов других людей и по следам, которые всегда оставались с прошедшей ночи.

Кристоф проводит пальцами по зеленой гриве. Этот цвет всплывал в памяти урывками, сливаясь с радужным водоворотом мгновений, слишком беспорядочным, чтобы можно было вычленить хоть что-то внятное. Единственное, что он помнит четко, — рисунок лошади. Он точно уже был здесь, но почему? Что привело его сюда?

Думать, думать, вспоминать!

_Ветер, пронизывающий до костей. Чья-то фигура в свете фонаря. Лицо, застывшее в гримасе ужаса._

Свежая кровь на пальцах.

И каждый раз на зеленом фоне остаются красные полоски.


End file.
